1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipating apparatuses, and more particularly to a heat dissipating apparatus having a heat pipe for improving heat dissipating efficiency thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is produced by electronic components such as integrated circuit chips during their normal operations. If the heat is not timely removed, these electronic components may overheat. Therefore, heat dissipation apparatuses are often used to cool these electronic components.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation apparatus may incorporate a plurality of heat pipes. The heat dissipation apparatus further includes a base for contacting an electronic component and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. The base defines a plurality of grooves therein. The fins cooperatively define a plurality of through holes therein. Each heat pipe is generally U-shaped and has a substantially straight evaporating section received in a corresponding groove of the base, and two straight condensing sections extending upwardly from the evaporating section and received in the corresponding through holes of the fins. The heat generated by the electronic component is absorbed by the base, transferred from the base to the fins via the heat pipes, and finally dissipated from the fins to ambient air. However, in order to improve heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation apparatus, the number of heat pipes used in the heat dissipation apparatus needs to be increased, which accordingly increases the cost of the heat dissipation apparatus.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation apparatus which has an excellent dissipating efficiency without increasing the number of heat pipe used therein.